


【FF14】当那天水晶公从书架里抽出all光海棠R文小薄本

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Other, bottom ！warrior of light
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 写来玩的玩意，非常雷，非常ooc，非常不认真
Relationships: ALL光
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	【FF14】当那天水晶公从书架里抽出all光海棠R文小薄本

水晶公在把那小薄本从两本魔法学专业书之间抽出来的时候，已经做好了心理准备。清晨的图书馆一片祥和宁静，帮助他保持了相当程度的冷静，他先认真端详了一番没有一个字也没有任何图案的纯黑封面，用没有结晶化的手轻轻摩挲微凉的纸皮。近两天气温下降，即使把这本书放进书架里的是“人”，现在那人的残温也已经消散了，同样，没有留下本丝以太的痕迹。  
他开始翻开第一页。  
**目录**  
即使早已经自认为是一个老人，在看到页码左边一连串章节标题时，他还是不禁全身发烫。体内的鲜血似乎重新变得温热，沸腾，同时涌向脸颊和下体。  
对于百年以来专注于求知和建设，一心一意想着宝贝大英雄的猫魅提亚来说，这个有点太刺激了……  
**第一章 艾里迪布斯的复仇，调停者的威能，大英雄长出雌性小穴**  
 **第二章 雷克兰德地区神秘淫能蔓延，两穴被强迫发情，为逃轮奸跌落湖中**  
 **第三章 冥府游一遭，被发情鬼魂围攻猥亵**  
 **第五章 冥王帐内破瓜，两穴被仇敌鬼精灌满，在一众鬼将前被调教**  
 **第七章 被封冥后，戴着贞操锁巡视领土**  
 **第八章 鬼狱底层，与旧日挚友再见，身受束缚，只能让其吸精为补充以太**  
 **第十章 英灵再现，要用三张小嘴装奥尔什方的精液**  
 **第十二章 苦肉计，不得不怀上冥王鬼胎**  
 **第十三章 无影秘计，戒律王之灵遁入子宫**  
 **第十五章 被捅开小穴催产，乳头爆奶，在快感中产下黑水晶**  
 **第十七章 与黑水晶融合，被狂暴的黑色英灵爆奸，趁乱逃离冥府**  
 **第十八章 不要回头。灵魂被种下冥王毒咒。**  
 **第二十章 重回人间，日夜发情沦为废人，英灵无奈奸囚**  
 **第二十五章 必须要避免法则溢出！大英雄被封印于水晶塔中，与水晶公交合**  
 **第二十六章 异变，每日产下水晶卵**  
 **第二十八章 再次怀孕。孕中被淫咒折磨，长期失禁。**  
 **第三十二章 再次产下黑水晶，第一世界淫能浓度加深，水晶塔被失去理智的狂徒包围**  
 **第三十四章 回归原初世界，落入芝诺斯魔爪，当着士兵的面被奸**  
 **第三十九章 带着一肚子精液被封皇妃，第三次怀孕。**  
 **第四十章 是敌是友？昔日伙伴被黑水晶侵蚀，大着肚子被压在地上奸污**  
 **第四十三章 冥王俘获逃妻，被无数索鲁斯复制人轮奸**  
 **……**  
 **第五十二章 抓住一线希望，向欧米茄求助，被要求接受改造内置淫具**  
 **第五十四章 分娩同时接受手术，产下第三枚黑水晶，大英雄将不断产下佐迪亚克的分身？**  
 **第六十章 原初世界被彻底侵蚀，人人都想蹂躏光之使徒**  
 **……**  
 **第六十五章 法则重制，佐迪亚克降临**

水晶公翻开几页，确认了这本书果然是没有索书号，就把它放进怀里，径直回到塔内。  
之后的三个月里，他反复研究这本书的每一个字，每一行段落，不遗留任何内容。  
平心而论，这本小说文笔剧情都不怎么样，但是里面却包含很多应该不为人知的细节，而且最后的结局是无影的夙愿，戒律王的回归，他猜测这本书的作者应该和无影有关，但是无影又为何会详细写明自己的计划？  
书里大量的内容都是描写他的大英雄被各种各样的人奸污侵犯，甚至因为坠入湖中假死，肉身在现世昏迷不醒，灵魂却在冥界走了一圈，被冥王侵犯，怀上了冥王的鬼胎，幸好遇到了莫名出现在鬼狱最底层的奥尔什方，被这位英灵救了出来，然而后来这位英灵也让他受孕了。  
在书中，包括他在内，许多英雄的友人，宿敌都奸污了英雄，英雄一次一次的受孕，然后产下黑水晶，佐迪亚克之灵的一部分。  
这些黑水晶的力量又加强了弥漫在世界内侧的淫能，扭曲了原本存在的法则，令更多人想奸污他的大英雄，也让大英雄无处可逃。  
小说里写得很清楚，一切都是无影的诡计，是白袍艾里迪布斯的殊死搏斗。  
但要是诡计……怎么会写下来放在水晶都内部？  
水晶公始终无法想明白这一点，于是他决定先不要声张，先加强水晶都内的警备，平日照常和他的英雄相处。  
他的大英雄最近处于假期中，每天百无聊赖，前些日子倒是忙了一阵，最近哀叹着棉花降价，宁愿趴在彷徨阶梯亭做咸鱼也不想动了。水晶公习惯光明正大的在一边偷看他，大英雄乱糟糟的发丝和结实的肌肉都那么完美无瑕，看得他一把年纪的内心呯呯直响，袍子下的尾巴经常忍不住跟快乐的小狗一样摇起来。  
如果能操进大英雄的肉体里，像那本小说写的那样，让大英雄体内装满他的精液，两个穴口每天排出几十枚水晶卵……  
等等，怎么可以有这种想法。  
水晶公猛地惊醒。最后看拿下巴趴在桌子上的大英雄一眼，匆匆走回塔内。他感觉到自己的耳尖都在发烫，心底却一片寒冷。莫非他是被那本书给影响了？这才是白袍真正的计划？接触了那本书的人，都会对英雄产生淫欲，他们会伤害英雄，从内部分裂……  
那边水晶公快步走回了塔里，这一边，冒险者额头抵在桌子上，整个人散发出不要理我让我瘫到世界末日的气息。  
他的确很颓。  
最主要的原因倒不是棉花降价，毕竟他也赚够一笔了，真正让他爬不起来的原因在他裤裆之间……现在，他能感受到自己内裤里那个莫名其妙出现的女性花穴，正淫乱的吐着蛋清一样的黏液。  
自从前几天早上洗澡时迷迷糊糊看见这玩意后，他就噩梦不断……那些梦境的片段此时此刻还留在他脑海里。他在梦里看见永恒黑暗的大地，看见血色的冥河，也看见他被一群挺着阳具的男性包围，他被铁链囚禁在床上，很多面目模糊的男性压在他身上，轮流贯穿他的两个秘穴，把他变成了一个人型玩偶，内部装满不同男人的精水。  
更可怕的是，他的肚子最后还隆起了，各种各样的男人笑着摸他的头，亲吻他的脸，或者抚摸他的肚子，甚至把阳具捅进他体内，给他扩张那个生殖口。  
冒险者这几天一直想找水晶公或者于里昂热问一下…..但始终拉不下脸来。  
于是他只好继续装死，趴在桌子上，妄想真能颓到世界末日。

fin  



End file.
